How These Things Work
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: The holidays are coming and Angel has one wish. To visit Nick's parents. What happens on the trip to their house? Sequel to 'Too Old To Live'.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. I hope you like this addition to the 'Angel Sanders' stories. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Daddy Nick," Angel said sitting next to me.

"Hey Sweetie," I said smiling, "What are you doing up?"

"I'm worried about Daddy," she said cuddling into my side, "He just had a cold. He should be resting."

"He'll be fine," I said kissing her forehead, "Now, why don't you get your dog and we can finish that movie from last night."

"Okay," she said grinning and running into her room.

Angel and Greg had a wonderful relationship and I was noticing that they were involving me more. Greg, Angel, and I had only been living together for a month now and things were going amazing.

I was very worried before we moved in together because we were moving so quickly. Now I know that we had made the right choice by moving so fast. It was like we had always been a family. Angel was such a smart kid. She was already as smart as Greg and you could see how proud he was.

When the two of them got together and started a fight it was very in depth. It wasn't that they fought a lot, but when they did it was a full out war. Angel hated to fight at all, so when she did it wasn't fun. She was passionate about a few things that made her act like a lawyer.

Ecklie had told her that once and she explained, in detail, why there was no chance she would ever be a lawyer in this life time. She was taken to Grissom's office and he wanted her punished. Grissom tried not to laugh and told Ecklie to leave.

"Daddy Nick," Angel said climbing up on the chair, "I was thinking."

"Oh no," I said jokingly.

"Maybe we should do Thanksgiving with your family," she said ignoring me, "I mean, I've never met your family and I want to get to know them."

"Angel," I said staring down at her, "I'll talk to my folks, okay?"

"Thank you," she said hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome," I said kissing her forehead, "Where's your dog?"

"Sleeping in her bed," she sad shrugging, "I think we wore her out during her run today."

"Oh," I said grabbing the remote and turning the movie on.

As Angel watched the movie, Halloween Town High, I looked around the living room. Angel had asked me if she could put some picture and items up when the two of them had first moved in.

I said yes, of course, and now there were pictures of Angel, Greg, Papa Olaf, Danny, and me all around the place. Angel loved to take pictures so I had gotten her a digital camera awhile back.

She loved that camera so much that it didn't leave her side for almost a week. Greg told me that he couldn't figure out why he never thought to get her one since she went through a roll of film per week for awhile.

In the room were also a ton of new books. Angel was such an avid reader that we had to send some books into storage. Angel wasn't happy about that choice, but she knew it was for the best.

When I finished the scan of the living room I really noticed how much Angel and Greg had changed my life. The two of them were the best thing that had ever happened to me and I wanted them with me for the rest of my life.

"And what do we have here?" a voice from behind me said.

"Daddy," Angel said throwing herself into Greg's arms.

"Hello Angel Baby," Greg sad kissing her forehead, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was worried about you," she said burying her head in his neck.

"I'm fine Angel," he said kissing her forehead, "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Kay, Daddy," she said before leaning over to me, "Night Daddy Nick."

"Night Sweetheart," I said hugging her gently.

Greg smiled at me and took Angel into her room. I heard Angel's dog give Greg a welcoming and started to laugh quietly. Greg came out of Angel's room a couple of minutes later and sat next to me.

"How was work, Hun?" I asked wrapping an arm around him.

"Murder/Suicide," Greg said sighing, "The guy killed his daughter then himself."

"Did you figure out why?" I said tightening my hold on him.

"We found semen in her," he said angrily, "That guy raped and killed his daughter then killed himself."

"Damn," I said shaking my head, "How could he do that?"

"I don't know," he whispered sadly, "How could Angel's mother leave her in a bar for three days?"

"There's no excuse for either of them," I said matching his tone, "But Angel is safe. She's in bed fast asleep. And nothing is going to happen. I won't let anything happen, to either of you."

"I hate seeing those faces," he said staring at me, "Every time I looked at that girl I saw Angel."

"Shh," I said rubbing his back, "Angel is fine. Nothing is going to happen to you or Angel."

"I just need some time away from work," he said honestly.

"I'm thinking of asking my parents if we can come visit," I said softly, "Angel wants to meet them."

"Do you think they'd let us?" he said staring into my eyes.

"Yes," I said smiling, "Do you want me to ask?"

"Sure," he said yawning.

"Go to sleep," I said kissing his lips softly, "I'll be in there after I call my parents."

"I love you, Nick," he said standing up.

"I love you too," I said as he left.

When he was gone I took a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone. I knew that my parents were finally okay with my being gay, but I didn't know how they were going to react when I not only brought my lover, but his daughter too. Taking one last deep breath I dialed their number and waited.

"Stokes residents," my mom said formally.

"Hey Mom," I said softly.

"Nicky," she said happily, "You haven't called in a long time."

"Things have been a little hectic," I said shrugging.

"Well," she said calming down slightly, "Tell me about your life."

"I, sort of, met someone," I said shyly.

"Tell me about him," she said softly.

"His name is Greg Sanders and I actually work with him," I said grinning, "Him and I live together now."

"How long have you been together?" she asked surprised.

"A few months," I said rubbing the back of my neck, "But I asked him to move in with me because his apartment didn't allow pets and that's what I gave his daughter for her birthday."

"His daughter," she said slowly.

"Yeah," I said wincing, "He has a seven year old daughter."

"Wow," she said honestly, "So, you, Greg, and his daughter live together?"

"Yes," I said hoping she was going to approve.

"When do we get to meet them?" she said surprising me.

"You want to meet them?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Of course," she said smugly, "Now, you three will have to come down for Thanksgiving."

"Actually, that's why I was calling," I said grinning, "Angel wants to meet you and Dad."

"Angel," she said lovingly, "I like this girl already. We'll see the three of you soon, okay?"

"Yeah Mom," I said staring at a picture of Greg, Angel, and I, "We'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," she said before hanging up.

After hanging up the phone I went into Angel's room. Angel was fast asleep with her stuffed Momiji bunny in her hands. Zero, her dog, was curled at the foot of her bed and looked up at me before going back to sleep.

I walked into her room and gently placed a kiss to her forehead. Angel twitched slightly in her sleep before going still again. I watched Angel sleep for awhile hoping that she would never have her heart broken by anyone. I knew that she was going to be stunningly beautiful when she grew up.

As I stood there I felt a set of arms wrap around my middle. I jumped slightly before turning around to see Greg. Greg smiled sleepily before going over to Angel, kissing her forehead, and leading me out of the room.

"She's so peaceful," Greg said once we were in our room.

"Yes she is," I said taking my shirt off.

"What did your mom say?" he asked curiously.

"She can't wait to meet the two of you," I said looking into his eyes, "It's like she already loves you two."

"Let's hope that continues," he said kissing me gently.

"Bed," I said before yawning, "We have a long day ahead of us."

"I know," he said getting under the blankets and cuddling into my side, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy," Angel said shaking me awake, "Come on, Daddy Nick made breakfast."

"I'm up," I said with a yawn, "Is that my shirt?"

"Zero hit the table and the milk fell on me," she said pouting, "I had to take a shower and change. Daddy Nick let me wear you shirt."

"He did, did he?" I said lifting her up.

"Daddy," she yelled with a giggle.

"Nick," I said walking into the kitchen, "Look at what Angel did."

"She's wearing your shirt," Nick said slowly.

"Did you say she could?" I asked putting Angel down.

"Yes," he said cautiously.

"Oh," I said grabbed some flour and throwing it at him.

"What I do?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," Angel said smiling, "Daddy just wants to get you dirty."

"Makes sense," Nick said before throwing flour at me.

"Hey," I yelled my eyes wide.

"Daddy Nick wants to get you dirty too Daddy," Angel said happily.

"Yes I do," Nick said in a soft growl.

"Angel," I said staring into Nick's eyes, "Why don't you go eat in the living room?"

"Okay," Angel said grabbing a plate and leaving with Zero.

Once Angel was out of the room Nick pushed me into the wall and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back for awhile before pulling away fully. Smirking at Nick I got out from between him and the wall easily.

"Angel is going to Grissom's house later today," I said softly, "Just wait."

"Fine," he said sighing, "Speaking of Grissom. I have to call him."

"Call him then," I said kissing him one last time, "I'll be in the living room with Angel."

"Okay," he said as I left.

I walked into the living room and saw Angel laying on Zero. Angel had a soft smile on her face as she read her book. As I looked at the two of them I noticed that Angel was holding the book really close to her face.

With a frown I went into my bedroom and changed my shirt so there were words on it. Then I went into the kitchen and saw Nick hanging up the phone with Grissom.

"What's wrong?" Nick said concerned.

"Follow me," I said walking into the living room, "Angel, what does my shirt say?"

"Forgot how to read Daddy?" she said laughing.

"Angel," I said firmly, "What does my shirt say?"

"I can't read it," she said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked sitting next to her.

"I don't want to look more like a freak then I already am," she said biting her lip.

"You're not a freak," Nick said kneeling in front of us.

"I'm seven years old and already finished with high school," she said tears filling her eyes.

"That just means you're smart," I said honestly.

"I'm seven," she said throwing herself in my arms and sobbing, "I just want to be normal."

"Angel Sanders," I said surprised, "You are normal. There is nothing wrong with you."

"I don't have any friends," she muttered confused.

"You have a lot of friends," Nick said rubbing her back.

"None my age," she said sadly, "They hate talking to me because of how smart I am. I don't mean to be smart, it just happens."

"Shh," I said pulling her into a hug, "You'll get friends your age. You just have to be calm."

"Are you sure?" she said biting her lip.

"Yes," I said smiling, "Now, go pack some things."

"Why do I need to pack?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"We're going to my parents," Nick said happily, "Since we're going to leave early in the morning and you're spending time with Grissom we want you to be packed."

"We're going to your parents?" she asked bouncing slightly.

"Yes," I said laughing, "Let's go get packed."

"Okay," Nick said as his phone rang, "Stokes…Yeah…Alright Grissom…Good luck."

"What did Grissom want?" I asked curiously.

"Triple," Nick said sadly, "Sorry Angel, looks like you're stuck with us for tonight."

"That's okay," Angel said hugging Nick and I, "I love you guys."

"Sorry," Nick whispered in my ear.

"Let's go pack," I said smiling understandingly at him.

Angel walked into her closet and pulled out a huge duffle bag. I was confused at first until she started to pile stuffed animals in it. With a laugh I went over to help her pack things she actually needed. No matter how smart Angell was she still acted like a seven year old.

It hurt me when she said things able hating how smart she was. When Danny was live he never made her feel out of place. Danny was such a good kid, and I had hoped Angel and him would be friends for a long time.

I looked around the room and noticed Nike wasn't there. I was going to ask Angel where he went when he came in with two suitcases. With a nod I realized Nick went to pack things for the two of us, so we wouldn't have to do it later.

"What about Zero?" Angel asked hugging her dog.

"Well," I said looking at Nick.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind," Nick said smiling, "And we're driving, so it won't too bad."

"Right," I said nodding, "Okay, now that we're all packed up. Angel, you're going to get your eyes checked out."

"Daddy," Angel said pouting, "I don't want glasses."

"I know," I said picking her up, "But you need them."

"Daddy Nick," she said looking at him.

"Sorry, sweetie," Nick said shrugging, "You need glasses too."

"What do you mean 'too'?" she asked confused.

"I wear glasses too," he said slipping his glasses out of his pocket, "They aren't that bad."

"I've never seen you wear them," she said cocking her head to the side.

"I only wear them when I read," he said putting them on.

"Will you wear them while I get mine?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure," he said hugging her while she was in my arms, "Now, go get dressed."

"Can't I just wear this?" she asked pointing to my shirt she was wearing, "It's like a dress on me."

"Alright," I said laughing, "Go grab my car keys while Nick and I clean up the food and put the bags in the car."

"Okay," she said jumping out of my arms and running off.

"Slow down," Nick yelled after her.

"Hmm," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What is it?" Nick asked his hands going to my waist.

"You're such a good father," I said truthfully.

"It's easy with Angel being the daughter," he said shrugging, "She's a great kid. You did well."

"Here you go Daddy," Angel said handing me the keys.

"Thanks sweetheart," I said taking the keys, "Do you know what this means?"

"Yup," she said excitedly, "Shopping."

"I was going to say we can get your glasses, get food, then drive to Nick's parents," I said rolling my eyes, "But that works too."

"Yay," she said hugging Nick, "We can listen to Reba McEntire, the whole time."

"I knew I was going to regret letting you buy those cds," I muttered under my breath as we all climbed in the car.

"You love me," Nick said kissing my lips.

"That I do," I said pulling away.

Angel spent the while drive talking to Nick about his glasses and telling Zero all about how much they were going to have. It was a little surprising how quickly Angel got along with Nick considering how she acted around every other guy I had ever brought home.

"Daddy," Angel said when we parked, "My glasses can be silver right? With hearts?"

"We'll see what they have," I said getting out of the car.

Zero started to whine and scratch at the door when everyone was out. Angel looked back at Zero and tried to get back in the car. I knew that Angel hated whenever someone was sad, and if she could make things better she'd try.

"Daddy," Angel said tearfully.

"Nick," I said handing him Angel's hand, "You and Angel get the glasses and Zero and I'll get the food."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked wide eyed.

"Yes," I said kissing him, "Now, go. I'll be back soon."

"Bye Daddy," Angel said waving.

I climbing back into the car and turned to Zero. Zero had a pink collar with white hearts that Angel had picked out online and then made her own. Angel loved Zero with all of her heart and usually spent time reading to Zero. At first I thought Zero was just laid there, but then I saw her bring a book over for Angel to read.

"Alright Zero," I said petting her head, "Let's go get food."

Zero let out a happy bark and climbed into the front seat. I shook my head and pulled out of the parking lot. Angel always said the Zero tried to answer in her own why, but I didn't believe that for awhile. Zero was a smart dog and she tried to help when Angel needed it.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on Daddy Nick," Angel said pulling me into the building.

"Mr. Stokes," the secretary, Terrie, said looking up, "Are you here for eye exam?"

"Actually," I said pushing Angel in front of me, "I was hoping Angel could get an exam."

"Hello," Angel said with a slight wave.

"Hello," Terrie said happily, "I'll go get the doctor."

"Okay," I said as she left.

"You're going to come in with me, right?" Angel asked looking up at me.

"Of course," I said kneeling to her level.

"Mr. Stokes," the doctor said walking up to us, "You must me Angel. I'm Doctor Lock."

"Hello Dr. Lock," Angel said shyly.

"Let's go get you're eyes examined," Dr. Lock said motioning for us to follow him.

Angel took a deep breath and looked up at me with slight fear in her eyes. I smiled encouragingly and went into the room. Once we were in the room I helped Angel get in the chair and stood next to her as Dr. Lock got everything ready. I could tell Angel was scared , but she needed to get glasses.

"Alright Angel," Dr. Lock said looking at us, "I'm going to need you to look into this things."

"Yeah," Angel said nervously.

Throughout all of the examine Angel was holding my hand. She was still shaking slightly, but she had calmed down a lot. I gently rubbed her back as the doctor told her what to do.

The whole examine took half an hour and I had a feeling that Angel was calming down step by step. Dr. Lock had kept Angel talking through out the whole examine and Angel was loving it.

"Okay Angel," Dr. Lock said smiling, "One last question before we leave. How long have you not been able to see clearly?"

"Almost two years," Angel said biting her lip.

"Why didn't you say something before" I asked confused.

"Danny," she said tears in her eyes.

"Oh hunny," I said picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"I miss him Daddy Nick," she said sobbing into my neck.

"I know," I said rubbing her back, "I know you do."

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Lock said leaving us alone.

I walked around the examine room and hummed softly to Angel. Neither Nick nor Angel had ever really talked about Danny, but I completely understood. Ever since I had found out that Danny was murdered I hadn't asked many questions about him.

"I now I didn't know Danny, but I don't think he would have wanted you to be this sad," I said softly, "He sounds like a boy that would have wanted you to be happy that you got the time you did with him."

"I miss him," Angel said sniffling.

"I know," I said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you Daddy Nick," she said smiling up at me.

"You're welcome sweetheart," I said smiling back.

Spinning Angel around calmly I kissed her forehead once more before leaving the examine room. Dr. Lock was waiting outside the examine room talking to Terrie. They looked over at us and smiled happily.

"Hello you two," Dr. Lock said happily, "Angel, I've gotten your prescription. Now you just have to get your glasses and if you wait a little while I will have your glasses complete and you can get them today."

"Yay," Angel said grinning, "Daddy Nick, can I go look at the frames?"

"Yes," I said laughing, "Just remember to stay in my sight at all times."

"Thank you," she said kissing my cheek before letting me put her down and running to the shelves with Terrie.

"You have a wonderful daughter," Dr. Lock said watching Angel with me, "She's very sweet. Why didn't you bring her in on any other examine?"

"She's my boyfriends daughter," I said smiling when I heard Angel laugh, "He did a great job raising her."

"She calls you 'Daddy Nick' though," he said looking at me, "You've done something that has made her happy or effected her a lot. So, she's your daughter."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I'm going to got help them."

"Okay," he said shaking my hand, "We'll see you during your next examine."

"Thank you," I said as he left.

I looked back at Angel and saw her trying on multiple glasses frames. She was having fun trying them on until she turned to me and she had on a pair of black and red metal glasses with roses etched in them.

"Daddy Nick," Angel said running up to me and jumping into my arms, "I love these glasses. Look at the pretty roses."

"I know," I said smiling, "You look beautiful in them."

"Can I get them?" she said bouncing slightly.

"Yes," I said laughing, "Let's go get them fitted."

"Thank you," she said hugging me tightly again.

Terrie, Angel, and I sat down and Terrie fixed Angel's glasses so they fit her face perfectly. A few times I had to tell Angel to stop bouncing because of how excited she was.

"I see you picked out some nice frames," Dr. Lock said walking back up to us, "If you give me the frames I can fit your lens in them and you can be on your way."

"Thank you Dr. Lock," Angel said handing him the frames.

"You're welcome," he said leaving us once again.

"Daddy Nick," Angel said looking up at me, "You were right. Glasses aren't that bad. That stuff they put in your eyes though, that sucks."

"Yes it does," I said kissing her forehead.

"Do you think Daddy will like my glasses?" she asked hopefully.

"I do," I said nodding, "You look beautiful and Greg will see that too."

"I hope so," she said biting her lip.

"He will," I said firmly.

"And here you go Angel," Dr. Lock said handing Angel the glasses.

"Thank you," she said slipping them on, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," I said kissing her forehead once again, "How much do I owe you?"

"The examine and the frames together make it seven hundred dollars," Terrie said walking up to us, "How will you be paying?"

"Check," I said pulling out my check book.

Angel stared in the mirror as I wrote the check for the glasses. I watched her for awhile after I was done writing the check and smiled widely. I was glad Angel had gotten over her sadness over getting glasses.

"Come on Daddy Nick," Angel said turning to me, "I want to go show Daddy."

"Okay," I said laughing and picking her up.

Angel rested her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I knew that Greg was going to be waiting for us outside and I couldn't wait to see how he reacted when he saw her glasses.

Now we just had to drive to my parents. This was going to be a lot of fun and I hoped so much that my family would love Greg and Angel as much as I do. I don't know what I would do if my parents didn't like Angel and Greg. I loved them so much.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Short chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Greg," Nick said as I drove, "How is Angel doing?"

"She's fast asleep," I said smiling.

"Good," he said nodding.

Looking back at Angel I saw her cuddling with Zero. Angel seemed to be having a very good dream. I hated it when she had a nightmare, which sadly happened a lot. I hated my baby being so sad.

It was sad that half the time Angel had more nightmares about the lab explosion than I did. Not only did she have nightmares from the explosion, but she also has what her mother did.

Angel was such a smart and sweet girl. None of what happened to her was right. Then of course there was her thinking her smarts were such a bad thing and that she'd never have friends.

I knew kids could be mean, but I didn't think they'd be this mean to my daughter. Angel always got along better with people older then her, but that wasn't a good thing when it came to love.

I didn't want Angel to fall in love with someone that was years older then her. I know most parents were afraid when their kids started to bring potential lovers home, but that's what I wanted for my baby.

Love was something that I wanted for my family no matter what. Angel deserved the love and happiness with someone that was her own age. I loved Nick and I was happy with Nick. I wanted that for my daughter.

"Nick," I said turning to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Nick and sparing a glance at me.

"Angel," I said sadly.

"What's wrong with Angel?" he asked slowly.

"I want her to find love," I said biting my lip.

"So do I," he said confused.

"She doesn't even have one friend," I said shaking my head, "Why are kids so mean?"

"Because they want to be as smart as her," he said taking my hand in his, "And don't worry. Angel with get some friends and she will fall in love."

"How do you know?" I asked looking out the window.

"I just do," he said squeezing my hand, "I know she will be happy. Trust me."

"I love you," I said smiling.

"I love you too," he said turning into a parking lot.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was about midnight. I let out a yawn and picked Angel up from the backseat. Nick got us a room and then got Zero. There were two beds next to each other.

I rested Angel on one of the beds and Zero jumped next to her and cuddled into her. Angel smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Zero. Zero licked Angel's cheek and fell asleep.

Laughing silently I turned around only to have Nick's arms wrap around my waist. Kissing his lips gently I buried my head in his neck and let him just whisper into my ear, saying how happy he was.

Kicking my shoes off I climbed into bed and shut my eyes. Nick got in next to me a few seconds later and pulling me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

When I awoke I was alone in the room except for Zero. Zero had moved so she was cuddling into me. I smiled and pet her head as she stared at me. I got out of bed and looked around for Angel and Nick.

I found Angel and Nick playing outside. It was cloudy and looked like a storm was coming. Nick was smiling down as Angel tried to do a cartwheel. When she found she couldn't she looked so sad.

Nick hugged Angel and said something to her. Angel nodded her head and tried to do it again. This time Nick moved so he was shadowing her movements to help when he needed to.

A smile fell on my face as I watched the two of them interact. Angel laughed as she fell and brought Nick down with her. Nick joined her laughter and he picked Angel up.

"Daddy Nick," Angel yelled as he started to tickle her.

Nick just laughed more and set her down on her feet. I leaned against the door frame and petted Zero's head as she came up to me. I motioned for Zero to go and play with Angel and Nick.

"Daddy," Angel said when she saw Zero, "You're awake."

"Yup," I said hugging her, "Are we getting food then?"

"Yeah," Nick said smiling, "Angel and I already took a shower. Go and I'll go get the food."

I nodded my head and hugged both of them once more before going in the room with Zero. Nick and Angel got in the car and left the parking lot with a wave. This road trip was turning to be pretty amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy Nick," Angel said as we drove, "Can we get something for Zero?"

"What were you thinking?" I asked pulling into a mall parking lot that had a hamburger joint.

"A toy," she said smiling, "She doesn't really have any toys and you said that the backyard is going to be huge, so I thought that Zero would like something."

"You're right," I said nodding, "Okay, let's run in quickly and get a rope for Zero, okay?"

"Yeah," she said waiting for me to come next to her.

I know that it might seem a little overprotective, but with what Greg had seen I knew where he was coming from. Angel must have too because she never said a word about it.

As we walked to the store Angel told me about the trip they made to Papa Olaf. She told me about how Greg had sat down and told her all about Norway and taught her a few words.

We got to the store and grabbed a rope before going to the hamburger joint. Angel and I order the food and laughed as Angel told me the time Greg fell asleep on the couch and fell off in the middle of the day.

When we got back to the hotel Greg was sitting outside on the ground playing with Zero. I loved how peaceful he looked and I hoped that I was able to keep that look on his face.

"There you two are," Greg said climbing into the car with Zero, "What took so long?"

"We got a present for Zero," Angel said happily, "Also, Angel was telling me stories about you."

"Oh," he said smiling, "What did you get Zero?"

"A rope," Angel said handing it to Zero.

Zero sniffed the rope a few times and licked it before grabbing into her mouth and laying down. Angel laughed and patted Zero's head a few times before turning back and playing with the radio.

Music started to blast through the car and Greg and Angel started to sing. I laughed as I watched them dance in their seats. Both of them had fun singing to the song playing.

I was so happy to see that look on Greg's face. For awhile before we started to date ii never truly saw Greg smile. Now that's all I wanted to do. I wanted Greg to be happy forever.

I know Greg is worried about Angel not finding anyone, but I knew she would find someone. Angel was a lot like her father. No one would be able to resist Angel Sanders.

When Angel smiled it didn't matter if she was saying something you didn't understand, you were happy because she was happy. I loved Angel. She was such a sweet little girl.

I felt that I was lucky to know Angel. Anyone would be lucky to know Angel. I knew my parents were going to love Angel. When Angel was in her teens people would throw themselves to be her friend.

Angel was sort of eccentric, but she was one of those people that could pull it off perfectly. Everything Angel did was with so much energy that at any other time would seem boring.

I had no clue what made Angel so sweet since everything that happened to her, but she never did turn it into a bad thing. Angel loved talking to people even though she was shy.

"Daddy Nick," Angel said breaking through my thoughts.

"Yes, Hun," I asked turning the radio down.

"Are we almost there?" she asked cocking her head to the side sweetly.

"Just another two hours," I said looking at the clock.

Angel let out a sigh and poked Greg in the head. Greg turned around slowly before poking Angel's nose. The two of them started a poking war to pass the time we had left.

The poking war ended up going until we got to my parents house. I drove up the driveway and parked the car. Angel and Zero climbed out and stared at the house. Greg smiled at me before getting out himself.

"Holy crap," Greg said his eyes wide, "Your parents live here?"

"Yeah," I said blushing slightly, "You knew they were rich."

"Not this rich," he said shaking his head.

"This place should have its on zip code," Angel said blinking her eyes, "Or at least be on a map as its on country."

"It's not that big," I said laughing.

"Says the guy that grew up here," she said rolling her eyes, "Come on, I want to meet your parents."

"Okay," I said taking her hand, "Let's go."

We walked a few steps before Angel got distracted by the horses that were running around. She looked up at me and then pointed to the horses. I knew I should go to my parents, but Angel looked so cute.

I picked Angel up and walked to the horses with Greg and Zero. Placing Angel on a horse I gently walked around and let her get used to it. After a few minutes I let her take control of the horse but kept close.

Angel waved happily before hugging the horse gently. I walked over to Greg and hugged him closely. He watched Angel with sheer happiness filling his eyes. Zero just waited by our feet and watched Angel also.

This is what I wanted for Greg and Angel. I wanted them to be happy and free. I knew that neither Greg or I would quit our jobs at the lab, but that didn't mean I couldn't give this to them.

"I thought I saw you walk up," a man said from behind me.

Turning around I saw my father and mother walking up to us. I smiled and hugged them. Greg went to shake their hands only to be pulled into a hug himself. Zero waited again. Watching my parents with confusion.

"Let's go meet Angel," Mom said smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy," Angel said happily, "I'm riding a horse."

"I see," I said smiling.

"Come here," Nick said taking Angel off the horse, "These are my parents."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stokes," Angel said resting her head on Nick's shoulder, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh you can call me Grandma," Mrs. Stokes said smiling.

"Okay," Angel said nodding, "Hello Grandma."

"How cute," Mrs. Stokes said offering Angel a hug, "Are you guys hungry?"

"I am," I said as Angel moved to hug Mrs. Stokes.

"Come on Greg," Mr. Stokes said patting me on the back, "We can go out to eat."

"Thanks Mr. Stokes," I said smiling.

"Call me John," he said calmly.

"Thank you John," I said laughing.

"Come on you two," Mrs. Stokes said waving us over, "Oh and Greg, call me Vanessa."

"Alright Vanessa," I said climbing into a car.

As we drove John and Vanessa talked to Angel and I and got to know us. Angel had a lot of fun just telling a few stories about what we do when the three of us are all together.

Nick and I laughed at the stories and told our own stories in tell. John and Vanessa were laughing at our stories and telling some of there own of Nick when he was younger.

Angel loved listening and ended up playing with Vanessa's hair. Vanessa loved it and moved so Angel could play with her hair. I loved that Angel had a girl that she could just talk to and hang out with.

"Zero," Angel yelled her eyes wide, "We left Zero at the house all alone."

"Shh," I said pulling her into a hug.

"No," she yelled trying to push me away, "We need to go back."

"Angel," I said forcing her hands down, "Everything will be fine."

"But she's all alone," she said tears filling her eyes.

"No she's not Hunny," Vanessa said turning to us, "She has all of our dogs and our dog walker. Zero will be fine."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked biting her lip.

"Yes," John said pulling into the parking lot of a very nice restaurant, "Zero will be fine."

"Okay," Angel said nodding.

Hugging Angel as we walked I whispered to her that Zero was going to be okay. I hated that she had felt so sad and angry that she had forgotten her dog. I knew that Angel was very attached, but I didn't know want it to be as bad as I just saw.

I had no clue why she was so attached, but I knew it wasn't a good thing. Angel needed friends and no one wanted to be friends with her. There had to be someone out there that would be friends with Angel.

"What's wrong Greg?" Nick asked pulling me to the side as John, Vanessa, and Angel got a seat.

"Angel freaked out," I said slowly, "I had never seen her do that before. She needs friends Nick."

"I know," he said sighing, "We'll figure something out."

"Why did Danny have to die?" I asked hugging him, "Angel needed Danny."

"We'll figure it out," he said firmly, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Nodding my head I went over to the table and sat next to Angel. Angel laughed and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back before the waitress came to take all of our orders.

Vanessa and John started to talk more in-depth with Angel. Angel never really talked a lot, but it seemed like she was having a lot fun talking to them. I liked this, but I couldn't stop worrying.

For about two hours we stayed at the restaurant just talking and eating. Angel ended up calling John and Vanessa by Grandpa and Grandma. It was great that they were getting a long together.

"Daddy," Angel said tugging on my sleeve, "Grandma said that we can go shopping tomorrow. Can we?"

"Of course," I said smiling.

Angel hugged me tightly and then hugged Vanessa. Vanessa and Angel discussed all the places that they could go. Maybe spending awhile with Vanessa would be good for Angel.

Nick, John, and I talked about what we could do while the girls were shopping. Nick offered to teach me how to ride a horse. I took him up on the offer and John said that we could ride up to the mountains.

I was happy that we were all getting along together. John and Vanessa loved Angel and it seemed like they loved me also. It was amazing how we were all getting along so well.

"Let's go home," Vanessa said picking up Angel and carrying her to the car.

John quickly paid for the food and followed his wife. I looked over at Nick and saw him shaking his head with a smile. He wrapped an arm around my waist and walked out to his parents car.

Everyone seemed to be having so much fun as we went back to the house. When we got back to the house Vanessa showed us around the house and to our rooms while John went to his office to finish some paper work.

I never really thought much about what we would do when we got to Nick's parents house, but now that we were here I noticed there wasn't really anything for Angel to do.

There were a lot of animals outside and a lot of land to play on, but no toys. Tomorrow while Angel and Vanessa were out I'd see if Nick would like to go out and get some toys.

"It's getting late Greg," Nick said walking up to me, "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay," I said nodding, "Come on Angel."

We walked to the bedroom and tucked Angel in. Angel said goodnight and had Zero climb in bed with her. Nick and I went to our room and climbed into bed where we fell asleep quickly. Today had been a long day. I was glad to be in a bed with Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Enjoy! This only has a few more chapters!

* * *

"Nick," Greg said as I got dressed, "We should get some games for Angel."

"I agree," I said nodding, "Something is still bothering you."

"I'm just worried about Angel," he said sighing.

"I know," I said sitting next to him.

"What are we going to do?" he asked resting his head on my shoulder.

"We're going to figure it out later," I said kissing his lips, "But for now we're going to have fun."

"Okay," he said smiling, "Let's have fun."

I kissed Greg's lips gently and pulled him so we were both laying on the bed again. I knew that Greg was a little freaked out, but I knew that I needed to calm him down.

Kissing Greg's forehead once more we waited for him to say anything else. When he didn't I knew that he was thinking too much. Angel was his world and anything that hurt her hurt him.

I needed to figure out something to help Angel so Greg was happy again. I knew that my brother was going to be coming over for Thanksgiving, but I wasn't sure if anyone else was.

My brother had a daughter that was a year older than Angel. When the two of them met I hoped that it would be helpful. Angel might be a super smart girl, but she was still a little girl.

What was I supposed to do when a little girl that I loved was being hurt by how smart she was? I needed to help Angel. I know I had only known her for a few months, but she was like a daughter to be anyway.

"Nick, Hunny," Mom said knocking on the door, "James should be here soon. He's the only one that will be coming out of your brothers and sisters. Also, Angel and I will be heading out. Just wanted to tell you two."

"Thanks Mom," I said back, "See you guys later."

"Bye," she said before leaving.

"Your brother is coming?" Greg asked looking up at me.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Him, his wife, Courtney, and his daughter, Mimi, come every year."

"How old is Mimi?" he asked resting his head back down.

"Eight," I said smiling.

"Great," he said happily.

"Come on," I said pulling him up, "Let's go get the toys for Angel."

"Okay," he said kissing me once more.

I loved the feeling of Greg's lips on mine. It was like perfection. I know nothing is perfect, but Greg's lips were the closet thing I could ever find. I never wanted to let go of Greg when we kissed.

I wrapped my arms around Greg and led him downstairs and to my dad. I told Dad that we were going to go get toys for Angel. Dad was happy about it, but said that he couldn't go with us and to have fun.

I wanted to get Angel a swing set because that's what he had the funniest on when we went to the park. It might cost a lot of money, but it would be worth it since I had a lot of nieces and nephews that would like it too.

I was amazed by how close I had gotten to Angel and I loved it. I loved being this close to Angel. Angel was amazing and I was glad that I was able to be close to her. She was the best thing had happened.

So was Greg. I loved Greg. I had loved Greg from the first day I had seen him. He was so smart and sweet and he cared so much about his family and friends. I knew that there was no one better for me.

I had never imagined my life like this. I always wanted a family, but this was not what I was expecting. It was a lot better though. Angel and Greg were my family now and it was the best thing.

I had a family of my own. Yeah, I might not be Angel's real dad, but the way I saw it nothing was going to be better. I didn't need to be Angel's real dad by blood because I was her real dad every other way.

"Nicky," Greg said as we got to the store, "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being here for Angel and I," he said shrugging.

"I love you," I said turning to him, "And I love Angel. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Good," he said hugging me, "Because you're not allowed to go anywhere else."

Laughing I kissed him softly before going to the outdoor department. Greg looked confused but I just pointed to the swing sets. Happiness filled his eyes and he hugged me tightly once again.

It was amazing that the smallest things made him so happy. And he wasn't happy because it was for him. It was because it was for Angel. Angel was the center of his world and I was okay with that.

Angel was slowly becoming the center of my world too. I knew that my family was complete whenever I was with Angel and Greg. Nothing was going to make me leave them.

I guess now that I thought about it I realized what some of the bad guys said when their children were brought into the mix. I didn't now that I would kill someone because Angel asked me to, but I would protect her.

"Wow," I said surprised.

"What is it?" Greg asked pulling some water guns off the shelf.

"I just realized something," I said smiling.

"And what's that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Angel is my daughter," I said happily, "And I want to protect her from everything."

"I know how you feel," he said putting them in the cart, "I feel that every time I see her."

"I love it," I said laughing.

"Wait until she does something to make you proud of her," he said smirking, "This feeling with double. Hell, it triples when she out of the blue just comes up and gives you a hug and says I love you."

"I can't wait," I said kissing his lips.

"Come on," he said tugging me back to the swings, "We need to get back to our daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Enjoy! Remember only a few more chapters.

* * *

"Daddy," Angel said running up and throwing her arms around me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Baby," I said kissing her forehead, "Did you and Grandma have fun?"

"Yeah," she said grinning, "We bought stuff for everyone!"

"That sounds fun," I said lifting her up.

"Oh and I met Uncle James," she said nodding, "And Aunt Courtney and Mimi. We had a lot of fun. Mimi and I are playing with Zero. You should come play with us."

"How about we show you what we got today?" I said walking to the car with her where Nick was pulling bags out.

"Daddy Nick," Angel said happily, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said smiling, "Want to see your presents?"

"You got me presents?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"They're not just for you," I said setting her down, "But they are toys."

"Yay," she said jumping up and down.

Nick finished setting the bags down and motioned for Angel to open them. Angel didn't act like most kids in this way. She sat down on the grass and went through the bags slowly.

When she saw what was in the bags she put them in separate piles. I wondered what the piles were until I saw that one was for water. She was putting them with things that were similar in what they needed.

"Do you like them?" Nick asked kneeling next to her.

"I love them," Angel said hugging me, "I love you Daddy Nick."

"I love you too Sweetie," he said hugging her back tightly.

As I watched the two of them hug I felt a smile tug on my lips. Everything was great. I didn't think anything could be better then what I had now. I felt two people walk up next to me, but I didn't care.

"Some kid you have there," a woman said behind me.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "Hi, I'm Greg."

"Courtney," she said offering her hand, "And this is my husband James."

"It's nice to meet you," I said nodding my head.

"Your daughter is very amazing," James said calmly, "We were talking before and she is so smart and sweet."

"Thank you," I said looking back at her, "I love her so much."

"She loves you too," Courtney said sweetly, "She kept talking about you and Nick. She loves you so much."

"Daddy," Angel said running over to me, "Come play with Daddy Nick and I."

"Why don't we all play?" I asked motioning to Courtney and James.

"How about we go eat first?" John said walking up to us, "Come on. Mimi is already in with Vanessa eating."

"Okay," Nick said picking Angel up, "Hey James."

"Hey Nick," James said patting Nick's back, "Good to see you little brother."

"Daddy Nick," Angel said looking up at him, "Do I have any more siblings?"

"Yup," he said nodding, "Altogether I have six brothers and sisters."

"Wow," she said here eyes wide.

Everyone went into the dining room and sat down. Angel and Nick were on either side of me. A small girl was sitting next to Vanessa talking quickly about Zero. From what I knew I had to guess that was Mimi.

Mimi had medium length blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was a natural tan color. She was wearing a pink skirt and a white blouse. I wanted to laugh out loud thinking that I could never get Angel to wear anything like that.

Angel never was the type of girl to wear something so plain and simple. It's not that Angel liked big and flashy, but she liked to add her own flair to things that she wore or did.

"Daddy," Angel asked swallowing the mashed potatoes she was eating, "Can I dye my hair again?"

"What colors?" I asked like I normally did.

"Rainbow," she said excitedly, "I think it would look cool if I got layers and dyed them all different colors."

"I like it," I said laughing, "Do you like it Nick?"

"Yeah," Nick said grinning, "It's very Angel."

"Thank you," Angel said bowing slightly.

"We'll go to the salon tomorrow and get it done," I said nodding.

Vanessa and John eyed me for a second and I knew they weren't pleased that I was letting Angel do this, but Angel was smart enough to make her own choices. I wasn't going to hold her back just because others didn't like it.

When I was a kid I always wanted to dye my hair, but my parents wouldn't let me. So, when I moved out the first thing I did was dye it. I know that I did it to prove I could and I didn't want Angel do have to do something like that.

Anyway, it didn't matter. Angel was my daughter and Nick's too. I'm glad Nick said that Angel was his daughter. I knew that we were headed in that direction and to get him to say that was big.

I also knew that it wasn't going to be a big deal to Angel. Angel already thought of Nick as her other father. Now Angel was getting to know her family. I knew that it would be fun for her to learn everything she could here.

Thanksgiving was in two days and that left little time before we had to go back home and to work. I hated to think of it like that. I wanted to spend more time with my baby girl.

After everyone was done eating we all went outside to play. It was Angel and I on one team while Mimi and Courtney were on the other. We played with the water guns while the rest built the swing set or talked on the phone.

I hated that it was so close to Thanksgiving and Nick's parents were still working. I know that they had important jobs and that they are never done, but they could take a little time off.

"Daddy," Angel said tugging on my sleeve, "Come on. Daddy Nick said we could go ride horses with him."

"Did he now?" I said picking her up, "We'll see you all later."

"Bye," everyone said and Angel, Nick, and I walked to the horses to learn to ride.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Enjoy! Almost done!

* * *

"Daddy Nick," Angel said once we were riding down a track.

"What is it Baby?" I asked looking at her.

"What if I didn't want to call you Daddy Nick anymore?" she asked biting her lip.

When she said that I felt my heart drop. Why didn't she want to call me that anymore? I finally got to the point of thinking of her as my daughter and she didn't want me to be her dad anymore.

"Why not?" I said trying not to sound hurt.

"Because I want to call you Papa," Angel said blushing, "I know it's not really different, but I don't know. I just thought since you're my dad also I'd call you that. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," I said grinning, "I love it."

"Good," she said smiling back.

I looked over at Greg and saw that he was smiling just as big as me. When Angel said it wasn't a big deal I couldn't help but think it was. I truly felt like that I was Angel's dad now.

I never really thought about all the things that would change when Angel came into my life. Now, I can't really think of my life without having Angel in there somewhere.

We rode the trail for awhile longer until Angel looked like she was about to fall asleep. I knew that she couldn't ride all the way back so I got her onto my horse and rode back home.

James, Courtney, and Mimi were outside reading a book. They looked happy, but they were all reading different books and no one was talking. We never read like that when we were at home.

When we read a book we'd pass it around and basically act out the book. We had so much fun just goofing off that when we learned something we barely noticed. I liked reading books like that.

We walked inside the house and I saw Mom pacing the living room talking loudly into the phone. Dad was sitting at the desk typing on his laptop. My parents worked a lot and they didn't really take time off.

As I watched all of this I realized how lucky I was to have Greg and Angel. I never really thought about my parents when I was a child, but now I saw something that I didn't want to be.

I didn't want to be a workaholic that brought their work home with them and rarely just played with their kids. I didn't want to be separated from Angel even when we were together.

My family was a great family and I loved them with all of my heart, but the life they had made for themselves wasn't the life that I wanted for me or the people I cared about.

I knew that my parents did the best that they could for me, but what they gave me was not something I wanted to give to Angel. I wanted Angel to have a life that she wanted.

No one was going to tell Angel that she couldn't do something that she wanted to do within reason. There are some things that I never wanted Angel to do, but in the end it was up to her.

Greg and I brought Angel up to her bed. We tucked her in and talked to her for a little while. Angel was about to fall asleep when she asked for Zero. I went to the door way and whistled.

Zero came running in and jumped on the bed. When she was on the bed all of her movements became calmer. I knew that Zero could tell Angel was about to fall asleep also.

We left Angel's room when we were sure she was fast asleep. Then we went downstairs for dinner. I didn't really want to because I knew that it was possible we were going to fight.

"Nicolas," Dad said when we sat down, "What was that about Angel dying her hair? Do you really think that is appropriate?"

"I'm not going to stop Angel if she wants to do it," I said calmly.

"It's not right," Mom said shaking her head, "That's not what proper ladies do."

"Angel isn't a proper lady," Greg said jumping into the conversation, "And I'm not going to stop my daughter from doing something she wants to do."

"And if she wanted to jump off a building would you let her?" Dad asked crossing his arms.

"No," I said firmly, "But dying her hair isn't going to hurt anyone?"

"What about your image?" Mom asked seriously, "Have you thought about that?"

"Screw my image," I said angrily, "I could care less. I'm going to bed."

I walked out of the living room and up to my room. Greg was right behind me. When I sat down on our bed I felt him gently start to message my muscles. I hated getting into it with my parents.

I knew that they weren't going to be happy about us letting Angel dye her hair, but I didn't think they'd be mad about my image. They knew that my image meant nothing to me.

They must have been talking about their own. It was bad enough that one of their kids was gay, but now their basic granddaughter was dying her hair rainbow colors. It was too much.

"Shh," Greg whispered into my ear, "Just calm down Nick."

"They care so much about their stupid image," I said angrily.

"I know," he said soothingly, "Just think that we will never do that to Angel. That's what I'm doing."

"Yeah," I said nodding, "Also we get to leave in two days."

"Nick," he said laughing, 'It's three days. We're leaving the day after Thanksgiving."

"Oh," I said turning to him.

"Come on," he said taking his shirt off, "Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to go to the salon."

"Never been to one," I said following his lead.

"This is going to be very interesting then," he said cuddling into me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"Goodnight," he said kissing my lips, "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Greg," I said letting sleep consume me.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Almost complete. Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you sure about this Greg?" Nick asked again.

"Yes," I said laughing, "It will be fun."

"Not so sure about it," he said sighing.

"You don't have to do it Papa," Angel said smiling, "I just don't see the big deal."

"Okay," Nick said holding his hands up, "I'll buy it."

Angel and I laughed as Nick paid for a rainbow colored lanyard. Nick was never really one to be out right about his gayness, but Angel and I were able to get him to buy the lanyard.

I knew in some places it could be dangerous to wear the lanyard, but I also knew Nick could take care of himself and that if he truly didn't want it he knew he could say no to us.

We were heading to a salon that I had found while we were shopping yesterday. It seemed like it would be a nice place to get Angel's hair done. Anyway, it was by this restaurant I wanted to try.

When we got to the salon Angel explained to the hairdresser how she wanted her hair done. The hairdresser grinned at Angel as he heard the idea she had for her hair. He laughed and said that it would be the best thing he has ever done with hair.

Angel got comfortable in one of the chairs and waited as the hairdresser got everything he would need. I sat next to Nick on the couch and rested my head on his. An older lady watched us as we sat there.

"How cute," the lady said smiling.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Oh I just love when I see such a cute couple like yourself," she said motioning to us.

"Thank you," Nick said nodding.

"Hey Mom," the hairdresser said waving to the lady, "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see you," the lady said happily.

"Let me finish with her hair and we can go out for lunch," he said wetting Angel's hair.

As the hairdresser did Angel's hair the six of us talked. As it turns out the ladies name was Jennifer, but she liked Jenny and the hairdresser's name was Chris. The two of them had moved from New York a few years back.

"Yeah," Jenny said grinning, "Where are you three from?"

"Las Vegas," I said calmly, "We're here visiting Nick's parents."

"We were talking about moving to Las Vegas," Chris said washing the left over dye out of Angel's hair.

"That's great," Nick said happily.

"Daddy," a little boy said running into the room.

"Spencer," Chris said looking at the little boy, "I thought you were with your mother today."

"She got mad again," Spencer said looking down at his feet, "I just told her that she did her taxes wrong."

"I tell my Daddy that all the time," Angel said laughing.

"Does he get mad?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," she said seriously, "Daddy do you get mad?"

"Not when you save me two thousand dollars," I said laughing.

"She saved you two thousand dollars?" Nick asked turning to me.

"Yes," I said blushing, "Don't give me that look I just got off a double shift."

"Spencer these people are from Las Vegas," Jenny said patting the seat next to her.

"Really?" Spencer said looking at us, "What's it like there?"

"Totally wicked," Angel said quickly, "The only bad part is that people don't like me."

"Why don't they like you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Because I'm smarter then them," she said sadly.

"People don't like me either," he said walking up to her, "Same reason."

"Really?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"Cool," she said smiling.

I looked over at Nick and grinned. Spencer and Angel were getting along great. If Chris, Jenny, and Spencer moved to Las Vegas I knew that the two kids would get along wonderfully.

Chris finished up Angel's hair and let her off of the chair. Angel and Spencer continued to talk to each other like they had been friends for years. I loved watching them interact.

"So," Chris said kneeling in front of Spencer, "Would you like it if we moved to Las Vegas?"

"Yeah," Spencer said nodding quickly, "It will be amazing!"

"Then it's decided," he said picking Spencer up, "We're going to Las Vegas."

"Yay," Spencer said hugging Chris.

Angel looked up at Chris and Spencer before running over to Nick and I. Angel threw her arms around us and hugged us tightly. I was so happy to have Angel smiling like she used to.

I knew that Angel had not smiled like she used to before Danny was killed. Seeing her smile like she was I felt my heart swell. I was so glad that I had picked this salon to come into.

"Now we have two days to get ready," Jenny said clapping her hands, "Come on you two. Close this salon and get your butts in gear."

"Yes Ma'am," Chris said mock saluting.

"Here," Nick said handing Chris the money we owed him and a piece of paper, "Call us when you guys get in. We'll be leaving for Vegas in two days also."

"We'll definitely call," Chris said taking the paper, "It was nice meeting you guys."

"You too," I said smiling, "Come on Angel let's go back to your grandparents house and get dinner."

"Okay," Angel said pouting slightly, "Bye Spencer."

"Bye Angel," Spencer said waving, "See you in Las Vegas."

"I like them Daddy," Angel said in my ear.

"I like them too," I said as we got in the car and went back to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing! Almost done! Enjoy!

* * *

"Nick," Dad said walking up to the car, "You're home."

"Yeah Dad," I said getting out of the car, "You'll never guess what happened."

"Tell me on the way to the club," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me away from Greg and Angel.

"Dad," I said getting out of his grip, "In the car I promised Angel that we could make dinner together, you know as a family."

"Nick, you have a responsibility to the men at the club," he said firmly.

"I have a bigger responsibility to my family," I said angrily, "And nothing you say is going to change that."

"Nicolas," he said surprised.

"We'll talk later Dad," I said picking up Angel, "We're going to make some food."

Angel rested her head on my right shoulder while Greg rested his on my left. I knew that my father was going to be mad, but I wasn't going to break a promise just because he wanted me to.

I hated going to that stupid club. Everyone always asked me about the woman I was dating and about my job. This week was about just being with my family and enjoying that.

Greg, Angel, and I never really got a lot of family time together. We did have time together, but I wanted more. I wanted to be able to just wake up with Greg in my arms and play with Angel and him all day long.

I don't know when it got to the point that Angel was the center of everything, but I knew that I wasn't going to complain about anything that happened. Angel and Greg were the best things for me.

As we made the food laughter filled the air. I loved how even something like making some cookies was the funniest thing in the world. I loved how I was making my daughter laugh and forget the rest of the world.

Some times I hated how smart Angel was because that meant she never had a normal childhood. I also hated that Angel was the child that found Danny dead all those months ago.

It was never fair for a child to see something like that and to know that my daughter had was breaking my heart. I understood what Greg said all that time ago about being put behind bars if he saw that man.

I wanted to beat that man too. I know that it probably wasn't as much as Greg felt, but it was enough to know that if anyone hurt Angel I would be afraid of being around them for lack of self control.

Nothing that had ever happened to me had changed me all that much. When I had that stalker before I know that it freaked me out and that I was afraid, but that didn't even begin to cover this.

Angel had changed my life in so many ways that I had no clue what it was like before her. Greg was the same way. I couldn't imagine my life without the two of them in it.

Those two had a way of consuming your life and not even realizing it. I was glad that the transition was so smooth. Nothing really made things difficult in this whole process.

"Papa," Angel said before yawning.

"Looks like someone is tired," I said picking her up.

"No," she said shaking her head slowly, "Want to make more."

"Shh," I said bouncing her slightly, "Just go to sleep."

"Not sleepy," she said before her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

Greg smiled at me and started to clean up the mess we had made. There was flour and water thrown all around the kitchen and I knew that if we didn't clean it someone else would and that wasn't fair.

Once we were done cleaning Greg took Angel into her room to get her ready for bed. Since Angel was covered in flour she needed a bath. I know that she's my daughter, but I don't think I could handle that.

When Greg was done he walked back in our room with Angel in his arms. I was confused at first, but then I saw that Angel was staring at me and the bed with a look of longing.

Angel was completely wiped out, but she wanted to sleep with us tonight. I didn't know why, but she did. I liked when Angel acted like this. Although it was bittersweet. When she acted like this something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked when Greg and I were in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

"She says that she misses us," Greg said sadly, "She likes your family, but she wants to go back home."

"Oh," I said looking at her, "I was hoping this would go better."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"That club my dad was talking about," I said shaking my head, "Is for single men. I'm not single and I don't plan on being single."

"You don't?" he asked looking up hopefully.

"There's not a chance that I would willingly leave the two of you alone," I said kissing his forehead, "I love you two too much."

"We love you too Nicky," Greg said with tears in his eyes.

Greg hugged me tightly and kissed my lips slowly. I knew that I was going to be having these kisses for a long time, but I don't think I will ever get used to them. They were amazing.

We went back into our room and got into bed. Angel was in the middle and woke up slightly when we got in. I saw that she looked around before cuddling into the bed and us as much as she could.

"I love you Greg," I said softly, "I love you Angel."

"I love you too Nicky," Greg said smiling, "I love you too Angel."

"I love you Papa," Angel said in mumbles, "I love you Daddy."

Angel had fallen back to sleep once again. Today had been a long day, and I knew tomorrow would be the same way. I just hoped that everything was going to be okay. I wanted things to be good for Angel and Greg.

The holidays were always explosive when I was with my family. Even if there wasn't that many people. Tomorrow I had to be calm to make sure that no one started to yell and get angry. That was going to be easy.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. Enjoy! Almost done. Maybe two or three chapters left.

"Greg," Vanessa said patting the seat next to her, "Come here, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked sitting down.

"About yesterday," she said smiling, "I heard that Nick told John no to going to the club and I just wanted to know if that had anything to do with you."

"He made a promise to Angel," I said calmly, "He wasn't going to break his promise."

"It seems Angel has you two wrapped around her little finger," she said sweetly, "Between buying her all those toys and getting her hair dyed. Do you ever say no to her?"

"Of course," I said trying not to snap, "And just so you're aware those toys are for everyone not just Angel. And about her hair, I know from personal experience that if you don't let kids have a little say in what they wear then when they're older they go to an extreme."

"Her hair is rainbow colored," she said standing up, "Are you saying that you being gay had no effect on that choice?"

"It didn't," Angel said from behind her.

"Hunny," Vanessa said turning to her, "This is a conversation between your father and I."

"And now it involves me," she said crossing her arms.

"Angel," she said sighing.

"It was Danny," Angel said throwing her arms up, "Danny loved how I could dye my hair and he said that the next time I got my hair dyed I should get layered rainbow. That's why it is the way it is."

"Angel," I said standing up.

Before I could make my way to her she had run out of the room. I turned back and shook my head at Vanessa before running after Angel. I had known why she wanted her hair rainbow.

A week before Danny was killed he came to me and talked. Danny and I had always gotten along wonderfully. Half the time I thought that Danny was my son. I missed him so much.

Danny said that he thought it would be cool to have Angel's hair like that. He actually wanted his hair like that, but since he couldn't he thought that it would be awesome for Angel to do it.

I ran around the whole house looking for Angel. When I couldn't find her I went outside. Looking around the outside I found Angel sitting on the swing set by herself. I walked over and sat next to her.

For awhile we were quiet. Angel and I were just swinging back and forth in silence. I hated that Angel looked so hurt by what Vanessa had said. Although I guess it was my fault also.

Standing up I went behind Angel and started to push her swing. Angel looked up at me and smiled sadly. I could tell that she didn't think it was my fault for the fight that just happened.

"I love you Angel," I said softly.

"I love you too Daddy," Angel said just as softly.

Picking up Angel I went back inside and to the living room where Nick was. Sitting down next to Nick I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed softly. I just wanted to rest for awhile.

"Dinner is ready," John said walking in.

Sighing I stood up and walked with Angel to the dining room. I really wasn't looking forward to sitting and talking with everyone, but I wasn't going to bail on this dinner.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone," James said sitting down.

Everyone sat down and started to pile food on their plates. I looked around and noticed that there wasn't much for Angel to eat. I went into the kitchen and took out the food that we had made yesterday.

I placed the food in front of Angel and smiled. Angel grinned back and started to eat. Everyone started to talk except for Angel and I. I knew that Angel still sad about the fight before.

"Why so quiet Greg?" Vanessa asked staring at me.

"No reason," I said as calmly as I could.

Nick looked over at me and gave me a concerned look. I shook my head and started to eat my food. I had a feeling that if I opened my mouth to speak that I would say something I regretted.

"It's rude not to talk," Vanessa said happily.

"It's rude not to have something on the table for everyone to eat," I said taking a bite of turkey.

Vanessa looked at me shocked, but I just smiled sweetly. I had no clue why I was so angry, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like Vanessa had hurt my daughter and I never wanted to be around her again.

"Daddy," Angel said softly, "When are we going home?"

"Tomorrow Hunny," I said kissing her forehead.

"You should stay another day," Vanessa said glaring at me softly.

"We said we'd be there to help Jenny, Chris, and Spencer," I said calmly.

"We did," Nick said nodding, "Angel are you done eating?"

"Yes Papa," Angel said smiling up at him.

"Why don't you go get packed then?" he said kissing her forehead, "We're going to be leaving pretty early."

"Okay Papa," she said getting off her chair and leaving.

"I'll help you Hunny," I said following her out.

"Me too," Nick said quickly.

We walked into Angel's room and I started to get everything together. Angel handed me her clothes and started to fold them. Nick leaned against the wall and waited a second.

"Okay, what happened?" Nick asked staring at me.

"Your mother said something," I said shrugging.

"What did she say?" he asked confused.

"Nothing important." I said closing one of the bags.

"Greg," he said touching my shoulder.

"Tell him Daddy," Angel said looking up at me.

"She basically called me a bad parent," I said tears in my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing. One more chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"We'll see you soon Nick," Mom said hugging me tightly.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

I really wanted to yell at her, but I knew there was nothing to say. My mom had hurt the people I loved the most and there was no chance that I was going to let that slide. At least I didn't want to.

Greg asked me not to make a big deal about this whole thing. He made sure that I wasn't going to do anything before we went to bed last night. Right now it was around five in the morning.

Angel was fast asleep on my shoulder as we said goodbye. When Angel had woken up I hadn't put her down. I asked Greg to drive because I just wanted to hold Angel.

Since I heard what happened I had just wanted to be with Angel to let her know that no matter what my mom had said that I still loved her. I never wanted to feel like Angel didn't love me.

After we said goodbye we started to drive home. I loved my parents so much, but there were things about them that made me feel like I had no clue who they were. I had no clue why they had said that about Greg.

No one talked for a long time and there was no music. I could tell that Greg was still hurt, and I had no clue what I was supposed to say. Greg was a wonderful parent and he needed to know that.

"Greg," I said softly.

"Am I Nick?" Greg asked sighing, "Am I a good parent?"

"Of course you are," I said instantly, "You take great care of Angel and you know it."

"I spoil her," he said shaking his head.

"How do you spoil her?" I asked confused, "If anything I spoil her. You're always telling me that I spoil her."

"I know," he said running a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. Your mom just got to me."

"Don't be sorry," I said grabbing his hand and holding it, "She was mad that I picked you guys over the club. I'm the only one that has so far."

"I love you Nick," he said smiling happily.

"I love you too Greg," I said kissing his hand.

"I love sleep," Angel said with a yawn.

"Sorry Sweetie," Greg said laughing, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she said nodding, "Love you two."

Angel rested her head on my chest and fell back to sleep. I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Greg looked over quickly and smiled. He squeezed my hand and pulled into a parking lot.

I was surprised to see that it was now almost eight o'clock. Climbing out of the car we walked into the diner and ordered our food. Angel woke up once again and looked around the diner.

Hearing her sigh she sat on my lap and waited for the food to come. She kept her head rested on my chest. I wondered if she was starting to get sick. She was acting like she was sick.

"Do you feel okay Angel?" I asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"My head hurts," Angel said hiding her face in my shoulder.

"I have some medicine in the car," Greg said standing up, "I'll be right back Baby."

I felt Angel nod her head as Greg left. I hated seeing Angel like this. She looked so miserable. Greg came back a few minutes later and gave Angel her medicine. Awhile after that our food came.

We ate quickly and got back in the car. Since Angel didn't really few well yet. I placed her in the back seat so she could sleep and not be disturbed if Greg and I talked or played music.

We drove for hours talking quietly as Angel slept in the backseat. We decided that we were going to drive without stopping. When we stopped for dinner Greg and I switched seats.

Around midnight I looked over and saw Greg sleeping. I loved how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. This job took a lot out of you and I hated seeing him look sad when the case was bad.

Catherine always said that once you had a child the cases took on another side. Now I knew what she meant. Whenever there was a case with kids I saw Angel and I tried to get the bad guy even harder then I thought.

Things had changed so much since Angel and Greg came in my life. I never would have done some of the things I do now if it wasn't for the two of them. I loved them so much.

For the past few months things have been changing for the better slightly every day. I didn't know what was going to happen the next day, but I knew that everything would be okay.

"Papa," Angel said waking up.

"Hey Hunny," I said looking back at her, "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"Good," I said smiling, "We'll be home soon."

"Okay," she said yawning.

"Go back to sleep," I said softly, "I'll wake you when we stop to get food."

"Okay," she said closing her eyes, "Love you Papa."

"I love you too," I said watching her fall asleep.

Nothing could be better then this. I had the two people that I cared about the most. I wasn't going to let either of them leave and I was never going to let them get hurt. It was amazing.

"Nick," Greg said looking at me, "What time is it?"

"Almost eight o'clock," I said looking at the clock, "I'll be pulling over next diner I see."

"Okay," he said yawning.

"Angel feels better," I said smiling.

"Good,' he said stretching his body.

"I love you Greg," I said taking his hand and kissing it.

"I love you too Nick," he said smiling happily, "So glad I found you."


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing. Last chapter. There might be another story in this series. I'll update if there is. Enjoy!

* * *

"We're home Daddy," Angel said clapping her hands.

"That we are Baby," I said picking her up, "And Zero looks happy."

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"Chris just called," Nick said walking to us, "They just got in and invited us to a house warming party."

"Sounds fun," I said nodding.

"Let's go," Angel said excitedly, "Wait, let's change first."

"Okay," I said laughing.

We went inside the house and to our rooms. Angel ran to her and shut her door. I looked over at Greg and started to laugh. He joined me in the laughing a little bit later and shook my head.

"She wants to impress someone," I said pulling my shirt off.

"Good," Greg said nodding, "I like Spencer."

"Me too," I said nodding.

We quickly got dressed and saw Angel sitting on the couch waiting for us. She had on a soft green dress with a light brown jacket. Nodding my head at Greg I knew that he saw what I saw.

Angel wanted to impress Spencer and I knew that it was a good thing. If Angel and Spencer became friends then things were going to great. I knew that those two would get on great.

"Come on," Angel said grabbing my hand.

"Alright," I said walking to the car.

We drove to the house and sang along with the radio. Angel ended up dancing in her seat and bellowing the lyrics out with me. I loved when we had family moments like this.

"Hey you guys," Jenny said opening the door, "It's good to see you guys."

"You too," Nick said as we walked in, "We're glad you called."

"So are we," Chris said smiling, "Angel, Spencer is in his room organizing his books. He told me to ask you if you'd like to help him."

"Sure," Angel said happily, "Can I go Daddy?"

"Of course," I said patting her back.

"We'll come get you when the food is here," Jenny said as Angel left.

"We haven't ordered the food yet," Chris said calmly, "We didn't know what you'd like."

"Let's order them up then," I said grinning.

We ordered the food and talked for awhile. Since there were boxes all over the place I convinced them to let us help them put everything up. Opening one boxes I saw that it was full of pictures.

I loved looking at pictures of people. Spencer was such a cute kid. Jenny was standing next to me and started to tell me the stories behind the pictures. I was laughing throughout all the stories.

Nick was helping Chris in the kitchen when Jenny told me about what happened to Spencer's mom and Chris's wife. She told me that Chris's wife, Lily, was killed by a drunk driver six years ago.

Chris had been a single father for three years before Jenny had come to help him take care of Spencer. She also said that Chris had been diagnosed with cancer and had been in remission for five years.

"Mom," Chris said walking in.

"I thought I'd tell him a few stories," Jenny said shrugging.

"I don't like to think about when I had cancer," he said sighing, "I was so close to dying and Spencer was so afraid of losing me. I never want to see him that sad again."

"I know what you mean," I said sighing, "A while ago the lab I worked in blew up. I've never seen Angel start to cry that much, even when her best friend was killed."

"Oh dear," Jenny said covering her mouth, "Her best friend was killed. Why?"

"Because he was bi-sexual," Nick said rubbing my back.

"Things are about to get better," she said smirking.

"I know," I said laughing.

"Foods here," Chris said when someone knocked on the door.

"Angel," I said knowing she'd come.

"Spencer," Jenny said at the same time.

Angel and Spencer ran into the room a few seconds later. Both of them had smiles on their faces when they got in the room. Angel skipped over to me and hugged me tightly.

I picked her up and kissed her forehead. She giggled poked my nose before laughing. It was amazing to see how spending one hour with Spencer had made her so happy.

"Daddy," Spencer said when Chris was in the living room, "Can Angel and I watch a movie?"

"Sure," Chris said nodding, "After you eat supper."

"Okay," he said quickly, "What do you want to watch?"

"Scooby-Doo," Angel said grinning.

"Awesome," Spencer said dancing slightly.

Looking over at Chris I knew that he was just as surprised to have Spencer acting the way he was. Setting Angel down I watched the two of them interact. It was amazing to see her acting like this again.

Everyone sat down at the table in the kitchen and started to eat. The room was filled with laughter and singing. Angel and I ended up dancing in our sits after a few moments.

"Can we go watch the movie now?" Spencer said when we finished eating.

"Of course," Chris said before Angel and Spencer ran off.

As the two of them watched their movie the rest of us continued to put things away. We all shared stories about what had happened to us over the past few years. It was great talking to another person who had gone through something similar to me.

"Angel," I said around ten o'clock, "It's time to go home."

"Okay," Angel said yawning, "See you later Spencer."

"Bye," Spencer said waving.

"It was great to see you," Nick said shaking hands with Chris.

"We'll see each other soon," I said smiling.

"I can't wait," Jenny said before we left, "Until then."


End file.
